Jealous
by Cr8zeCorbinFangirl
Summary: Ciel's been turned into a cat-person. And only one person can save him. I own nothing. LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

"SEBASTIAN!"

It didn't take too long for the Phantomhive butler to enter his young master's bed chambers. Though what greeted him was quiet a surprise. "Why…Bocchan…"

"Don't just stand there! Explain yourself!" Ciel steamed, hand curling white around his cane. His mind went over every which way to weld it like a sword. He wondered for a second if the demon's blood was truly red?

"I'm sorry, Bocchan, but I have no means to explain your current predicament."

"Well, you had better find a way to fix it pretty quick. I refuse to be stuck like this any longer." Ciel stepped out from behind his desk and a witty smirk appeared on Sebastian's face.

Ciel, in his normal attire, now sprouted a long, winding tail and matching feline ears twitching out from the boy's sapphire hair. If Sebastian was completely honest with himself, the boy looked utterly delectable. "I must say though, the look is befitting."

"Quit your mocking, Sebastian. I order you to find some means of returning me to normal." Ciel glared up at Sebastian, flaring his nostrils. Sebastian's smirk grew even more – yes, the boy was _very_ delicious.

He kneeled with hand over his 'heart.' "Yes, My Lord." Sebastian stood and left the chambers, timing his steps to take him slowly to the library of the estate.

Ciel huffed, finding his collar all of a sudden very uncomfortable. He unbuttoned it and tossed it against the covers. Cold air welcomed him.

For all of three seconds – then his over-shirt was too stuffy.


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian stepped into Ciel's bed chambers once more and was met with a cold breeze. "Bocchan, do you believe it is a good idea to stand in the open window?"

"There's nothing else to do! This…curse has me so warm. This is the lightest shirt I could find and I'm still sweating!" Ciel snapped, sitting on his bed once again and eating at the lunch before him. His tail swished forward and wrapped around his thigh. He groaned, slapping it away and wincing. He couldn't even control it without getting hurt. "Did you find anything?"

"Unfortunately, I have not, Bocchan. But I will continue searching."

"You useless butler." Ciel said deep under his breath, sipping at his tea.

Sebastian was taken aback and would've liked to say something in retort. However, the sheer appearance of his master, sitting there with a pair of twitching ears and a swishing, wrapping tail, he smiled once again. "Yes, my lord." And once more, Sebastian left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

As Sebastian passed by Ciel's room once more, planning no more than to do just that; pass by, when he heard some…_unusual_ sounds – groans. "Well, there wouldn't be any harm in checking in on him." That smile crossed Sebastian's face once more as he came up with a million and one teases crossed his mind.

That all changed the moment he opened the door. And then he swiftly closed the door.

He let out his breath, closing his eyes and counting to ten.

Just behind the door, Ciel Phantomhive was stark naked, on his hands and knees and mewling like the cat he portrayed. And just what was causing his mewling – well that would be his slick, swishing tail, penetrating him and rocking a slow rhythm in and out of his anus. Ciel bit his lip to hold back a moan, a purr shaking his body. His arousal jerked in his hand, but release wouldn't come – no matter how hard it looked.

Wait a second…as perverted as it sounded in Sebastian's mind, he _did_ notice that his young master's tail was a deep scarlet. Scarlet red – Sebastian now had a lead on what was going on.


	4. Chapter 4

Grell's breath jumped out his breath as Sebastian slammed him into the brick wall of a London alley. "Such a pleasant evening, isn't it Grell."

"Se-Sebas-chan…what are you doing?"

"Why don't you tell me? What have you done to Ciel?"

Thirty-two sharp teeth gleamed at Sebastian. "So…how is the little Kitty-boy?" Grell groaned as Sebastian shoved him once more against the wall. "Ah-ah-ah, Sebastian. If you hurt me, the little brat may never go back to normal. And that means his behavior, too."

Sebastian let the threat sink in and let the red-head go. "What do I have to do to get him back to normal?"

"Let me have sex with him."

Grell's back hit the wall once again. "Don't joke around, Grell."

"I'm not joking. Let me have a teensy-eesny bitty taste of that sweet ass that's got you kicking me to the curb." Grell pulled his best 'Puppy-dog, please take pity on me' look.

Needless to say, Sebastian wasn't moved. Grell's back hit the wall and his air-supply was swiftly cut off. "Nice comedy action, Grell. Now tell me what I need to do to change Ciel back to normal."

"Big...backfire...only...way." Grell scratched at Sebastian's hands, his voice coming out in a thin whisper.

Sebastian glared and grimaced, but once again, he let Grell breath and backed away. "You have 15 hours to fix him. If you don't, I will kill you."

Grell popped up as if nothing had ever happened. His foot popped at the knee, hands in a prayer. "Ooh, I get to go to Sebas-chan's house!"

"Hurry up, Grell." Sebastian's voice held no subtly, only threat.


	5. Chapter 5

Ciel bit back another moan. His tail slipped in further, his fur causing wondrous feelings to his prostrate. Goosebumps ran up and down his member like an army of ants across the ground. His ears tickled their human counterparts, flattening as more and more pleasure overwhelmed him.

In a swift second, his tail was yanked out.

"Who-!" Ciel's anger flittered away as he saw his intruder's face.

"I see you've been preparing for me, Ciel." Grell smirked at the kid, giving the scarlet tail a good, long lick.

"Grell-sama!" Ciel jumped into the Shiningami's arms, snuggling his flushed face into his chest. "I've been waiting for you, Grell-sama."

Grell's gloved hand stroked down Ciel's back, tracing his abused hole. "I can tell, Ci-ci-chan." In a quick second, Grell's finger slipped in. Ciel moaned, rocking himself on the digit. "How long have you been doing this, huh, Ci-ci-chan?" Ciel bit his lip, his moist, pre-cummed member rubbed against Grell's pants. The redhead let out a breath, adding in another finger to make Ciel's back arch and his member harden even more painfully.

"How bad do you want me, Ciel? Huh, you have to tell me." Grell leaned into the 12-year-old's neck, tongue gliding up and down the salty-sweat layered skin. Ciel moaned and wrapped his arms tighter around his pleasure-er, riding the digits even harder.

"Please Grell-sama! I need you so much, please!" Ciel screamed, the bed shaking.

"Well then...that was a pretty little plea. Guess I should give it to you." In a swift move, the fingers came out. Ciel groaned, hugging close to that good feeling.

Grell chuckled, shoving Ciel back in to the sheets. In a snap of fingers, his clothes disappeared. And it gave a definite effect to his cat-boy.

"Ready or not..."

Ciel screamed and shook the entire household. Grell buried himself to the hilt. Ciel arched his back, hands trailing over his body - his fingers felt the most wonderful sensation.

Grell pulled out and slammed back in. Ciel's member shook with the want to release, his mouth formed in a perfect 'O' - the exact word to come past those lips.

Grell pulled out and picked up the pace, holding Ciel up in his lap. His other hand wrapped around Ciel's member - another thing that caused his screams and moans. His fingers clawed at the veins in time and with all that the little boy had been through since his transformation, it didn't take long for him to cum.

Ciel breathed, his tail wrapping around his waist and his ears flattening as he came down from the high. His hair stuck to his forehead. His body shook as Grell continued to fuck him, his member hardening once more. He moaned, his head falling into the crook of Grell's shoulder. His teeth once again worried along his bottom lip as he tried to keep quite.

"St...Stop..."

Grell slowed down an excruciating pain that made Ciel forget why he even said to 'Stop.' "Did I give you too much, Cieru?"

"I...I want...I want to taste you, Grell-sama. Please...uh...uh, Grell-sama." Ciel begged, body shaking in a new need of release.

Grell just stopped - stopped and made Ciel groan - and looked at the boy in his arms. His shaking body, his sweat-drenched skin, and his quivering cat-counterparts – they were all too delicious in their own way and together – priceless. He let his arms fall away and Ciel fell back to the sheets and Grell pulled out of him. The blue-eyed boy wasted no time in grabbing the Shiningami's cock and wrapping it in his mouth.

Grell gave a gasp. He held the child there by the head, shoving his mouth down without second thoughts. And he had no problem in swallowing it.

Grell let his hold lighten as Ciel looked up at him. With the gentleness of, well, Sebastian, Ciel's black eye-patch fell away. If anything, Grell's cock was even harder staring into that pentacle-ed eye. Ciel let his teeth scrape across the bulging vein, moaning and sending vibrations up and down his own Shinigami. Grell let a moan out, hand rubbing down the child's back. Ciel moaned back, letting his tongue wrap around the member, fiddling in the hole. Grell moaned, bucking once more. He gave a hard slap to the backside, which made Ciel moan even. The friction of Ciel's 'Gifted Tongue' was moving quickly to the Shinigami and soon, he was greedy to engorge himself completely into Ciel's mouth. The 12-year-old minded not and only let his voice vibrate and give more pleasure to his o, so swell 'Grell-sama.'

Grell smiled down at his prey, slowly his pace to a close stand-still – Ciel compensated by picking up his own pleasuring. Carefully, Grell's smooth hand reached down to the boy's behind, spreading his cheeks far enough apart that his index finger could catch a ball easily and squeeze.

Ciel let Grell go with a 'Pop', a sound that was much joined later by another one of Ciel's wondrous moans. He bounced, feeling jitters as Grell squeezed him again. His tail wrapped around the red-head's arm, involuntarily making him squeeze again and again.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Ciel." Grell let his mouth curl into a smirk as he forced Ciel back onto him, bucking into his mouth wildly. His hand somehow managed to find Ciel's cock and he pumped in time to Ciel's sucking. Needless to say, Ciel quickened. His small, calloused hands pumped while his mouth focused on the head, slurping and letting his tongue slide in and out the slit. Grell groaned, hips jumping up and down to slam into the back of Ciel's throat.

He ripped Ciel off him for the second time – not too mention stopped his own ministrations on Ciel's part – which both led to a long whine from Ciel. His tail whisking back and forth, a line of pre-cum and saliva dripped down from his lips. Grell tugged him forward and their lips clashed together. Ciel let out an 'eep' and Grell's tongue tasted himself together with Ciel. Maybe this was what held Sebastian to this boy – he had quite the taste.

Ciel's tail wrapped tighter around Grell's arm in anticipation of the Shinigami's next move. He silently screamed as for the third time that night, he was entered unknowingly. He sat frozen, shaking in Grell's arms. The smirking red-head let his hands move to the small of the boy's back, slowly moving him up and back down. Ciel gasped once more, biting his lip in a sinful image. Again, again, the pace quickened and Ciel's voice was gone, echoing only in silent screams and gasps.

Now this wasn't any good – Grell wanted noise.

Grell shook his arm and grabbed the scarlet tail tightly. His pace quickened and blinded Ciel with the aphrodisiac's pleasure. In just that special place, by some magic, Ciel's tail met with Grell's cock.

This caused a true scream that shook the whole mansion. Ciel blindly met Grell's crazy thrusts, riding on both his tail and the Shinigami. He wrapped his hand around his own member, his whole body falling in sync and warping around the name that he screamed as his vision filled in white. "GRELL-SAMA!"

With one great thrust, Grell released himself within his prey. Ciel gave one breath and his limp body fell upon Grell's chest, stuck to it by their combined essence. Grell smiled warmly and pulled out of him, his tail falling simply between their legs. Ciel let out a small breath, now asleep, his ears twitching in an overdose of pleasure.

Grell wrapped them in the sheets, fighting off sleep if only for a few more seconds. The cottons were soiled, but Grell didn't care. Sebastian was the butler, not him.


	6. Chapter 6

"Grell, wake up and please leave." Sebastian wasted no pleasantries the next morning. He shoved at the Shinigami as hard as he could without waking his bocchan.

"Hmm…Sebas-chan? Aw, are my fifteen hours up? Mou, last night was so much fun." Grell stretched, holding Ciel close to him for a moment more. His fingers raked through the boy's blue hair. "He's cute, but I think he's cuter with the ears."

"It doesn't matter what you think. If you would kindly leave and never bother with a prank like this for my affection any – "

"Oh, I'm done with you, Sebastian."

The butler stood still.

"I'm quite over you actually. All I need now is little Ci-ci-chan." Grell looked down at the boy in his arms. "He's quite the lover-boy. The taste of him – I'll agree, it's quite intoxicating. And that ass…"

Sebastian suppressed a growl and grabbed Grell by the scruff of his hair. With his other hand, he opened the window and tossed him aside. On the fall down, he believed he saw Grell dress himself.

"Sebastian?"

The butler turned. Ciel held his head, looking at his servant with baffled eyes. "What exactly happened?" Ciel took a look at himself and a whiff of the air. "What is that smell?"

Sebastian was quick with a lie. "Bard thought he would attempt a 'Breakfast in Bed' and set off an explosion of Cream of Mushroom soup."

"Well get it off me. Draw me a bath. And get these sheets washed." Ciel pulled back the cottons and swung his legs to the edge, standing.

Sebastian averted his eyes and bowed. "Yes, My Lord." He straightened and made his exit.

He would have to keep a double-eye peeled for Grell now. He wasn't about to share, nonetheless with an idiot of a Shinigami.


End file.
